Speech is a tool that people commonly use for communicating with others in environments such as work, home, and school. Speech can be powerful communication tool if a person's verbal communication skills are effective and efficient. However, improper speech and language habits can render verbal communication less effective. For example, people tend to clutter their speech with “filler” terms and expressions, such as “uh”, “like”, and “you know”. These “fillers” tend to interfere with verbal communication and can be distractive to listeners.
Moreover, other inappropriate speech habits, such as the use of profanity or other offensive words or topics, can render verbal communication less effective. In addition, during a conversation, a person may habitually utter certain sounds, such as repeatedly clearing his/her throat, clicking teeth, etc, which can be highly distracting to others. A person can improve his/her verbal communication skills by eliminating such bad speech habits.